Miraculous Mishap
by AzureQuillNevermore
Summary: When Azure dies he expected to go to the land of the dead but why is it a Forest? With Death itself giving him a second chance and The abilityto travel into a new world with a new life He of course jumps at the chance to enter his favorite show. But with he being a anomoly he must keep up his facade and help out or Hawkmoth may make his second chance run out.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, Names Azure I'm the Publisher of this Fanfiction also here's a Big fat Disclaimer warning I don't own Tales of Miraculous ladybug and Chat Noir, but I do own my OC Azure Quill. Also, I'm new so please give me some suggestions. And with that Done let's get right into it with a quick saying this This has no cursing but does have some blood, so it is rated T for safety. And now here's the Story.

As you probably can guess I wasn't planning on falling into a Hole and dying but that's how life is sometimes. So, before I say anything I'm Azure Quill, I am 16-year-old male and am working on my degrees to become an Artist. Of course, when I was working on my latest piece the Dragon on the hill I noticed a tiny hole under a tree so naturally I check it out and then the Ground around me starts collapsing. All I see is the University I called home fade out as I fall deeper under. Finally, I hit the Ground and well now I'm…. Where ever here is? It is kind of like a Forest, but with a Temple at the center. So of course, I start hearing someone saying, " **Welcome Azure** ". I freak out saying **who is there**?! Slowly a man in Long robes emerges from the temple, having a Long White beard and wrinkly face says, " **Me, I am Shinigami and you Azure are dead** ". I start freaking out what, **but I have a beating heart, how am I dead**? He replies with a Patient grin and says, " **you died earlier then you where intended, so Me and life made a rule that all early deaths get a retry at life** ". I dumbly nod still in shock, he continues, " **You get to choose the world and one ability you will have in your new incarnation** ". With that I start thinking _This is so weird I just wanted to be an artist, But, my other side of me tells me, "Hey you get a second chance use it to help others"._ I start to say I have my answer, He replies, " **what is it** "? I then say with a grin the world I chose is Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir and the power I want is the abilities of a psychic duelist from Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds, so I can help the miraculous users without tipping of Master Fu. He grins " **so you want to help them huh well on one condition, you find a way to get the 2 Love birds together because they were Infuriating us with the fact we can't intervein and guide them, so you do that for us and help them get together** ". I say **Sure I'm perfectly fine with that** and then a portal appears in front of the temple, Shinigami Says, " **That's your ride head in your stuff will wait along with your deck of cards, also remember get them together** "! I smirk as I head in and think _lets get this party started._

A blinding light consumes me then… I hear music? I open my eyes and see Paris, France before my eyes, then I ask myself _Why am I up so high?_ I look down and see that **"Oh crap I'm atop the Eiffel Tower"!** I then realize _How am I going to get down._ I look around then realize _Right I'm a Psychic Duelist that means I can use my abilities to get down_. I rummage around in my pockets till pulling out 2 things, My Yu-Gi-Oh deck and an Arc V duel disk. **This will be useful now let's get off here. I Summon Blackwing Zephros the Elite and activate Golden Armor! This** Summons a Man in a Crow suit of armor with Black wings with Blue Tips then also putting me in a Set of Bright Golden armor. I tell him **Zephros Lets get out of here, I have an idea of where we can go but first Reckless Greed!** The trap gives me a chest full of gold coins. **Okay head to Le Grand Paris, we may have to put up with Chloe but at least we will have a home.** He nods as he carries me and the chest off the Tower to the Hotel. As we get there I say **Zephros you are released to go back** I say to Him and he nods and dusts off into the card just like I did to my suit before landing. I head into the Hotel Asking the person at the front desk **Hello Ma'am I'm here to make rent one of your rooms.** She replies **Yes that will be 250 euros please.** I say **No need** I take out a handful of golden coins **Will this suffice Ma'am?** She looks at me shocked then says **Yes sir this will be plenty let me just get your Chan…** I cut here off saying **No need keep the change.** She silently thanks me and hands me the key to my room. I start heading in when I hear the obnoxious voice of the person I wanted to avoid, I turn to my right and see the Queen of Brats; Chloe Bourgeois. **What is some rift raft like you doing in my daddy's hotel!** She hatefully scowls at me and I reply **for your information I'm a paying guest, I bought my room, so you should just scram.** She gets red in the face then says **Do you know who I am? I am Chloe Bourgeois Daughter of the mayor and there's no way rift raft like you could afford a room!** I grin madly as she tries grabbing my room key I precede flip her over. I tell her as she gets up **Don't have looks deceive you I am not as weak as a look plus if your going to continue with this go ask the Lady at the front desk if I paid to get in she has the big tip to prove it.** She grunts in anger and heads down the stairs to the front desk, while I head into my room and get my stuff set up with my old stuff death had given me to set my new home up with. As I near finishing I hear screaming below, An Akuma is in the Building!

And this Where I leave off I know you hate I left with cliff hanger before the first Fight but don't worry Those reading this, I am working on Chapter 2 of Miraculous Mishap So stay Tuned and Nyx, Dark Flames Inferno!


	2. Chapter 2

Miraculous Mishap Chap. 2

Hi guys Azure Here, I want you to know I'm going to be taking Ideas for New Akuma's and Characters as well so with that lets continue where we left off.

I rush out of my room and Use my Golden Armor Card again to suit up. I rush down stairs to be met with the Akuma, a Lady in a Suit with a giant key with people appearing in cages. She yells **Come out Chloe, I Jailor will final rid Paris of it's scum starting with you!** I sneak behind a pillar and set a trap of spell binding circle in-between the 2 columns. I then call out **Hey I've heard of caging up your problem's, but this is ridiculous!** She turns to me and a Purple line appears on her face, back at Hawkmoths lair he says **Who are you, I heard of no Heroes like you before?** She lip-syncs the same lines and I reply while slowly drawing her closer **Heh I'm new on the Job but uh well Jailor you seem a little Controlling so how about we end this quick K'.** She Says **I agree, lets end this,** then she charges at me and heads right between the pillars. A star binding comes down and binds her, I then quip **What you seem a little bound now, y' see that you're not the only one who can jail now let's get you un akumatized shall we?** I reach down and break the key under my feet a little black butterfly comes out as the 2 superheroes enter the building. Back at Hawkmoths Lair He exclaims **This new hero could be troublesome, you heroes may have locked me down but soon I will be the one locking you up and throwing away the key!** Back at the hotel the heroes gasp at the scene, I contained the Akuma in a little jar till they arrived with unlocking the victims. Chat Noir says **What happened here? Cause it seems we missed the party.** I joke back saying **yeah yeah, you missed the cake too, but just get the butterfly, but I think other than the cages nothing happened.** Ladybug looks accusingly Saying **And who are you supposed to be, another one of those people who are pretending to be a hero like Knight Owl?** I shot her the "Really Boi" look and say **I didn't play hero, I did nearly your entire job for you, so please just cleanse the Akuma and leave me alone.** She scolds back **Sir What were you thinking? It is our job to do this sort of work.** I gripe back saying **Yes, but you weren't here yet and she was caging the people of the hotel, so I decided to help and now just get the Akuma and go please.** She sighs saying **fine, but we want answers.** I reply with a coy look **Okay 2 + 2 = 4 that the answer you were looking for?** I reply sarcastically. She sighs **Really just really?** **Fine just don't expect full trust.** I then head out back and DE transform, I then head in to the building through the front Asking the un akumatized lady are you alright ma'am? She replies with a sigh **Not really Miss Chloe yelled at me for giving you your room and fired me even took the tip you gave me.** I start seething with anger, _so that little brat took her defeat out on her and now she out of the job?! Okay gloves off I'm going full Berserker on her, there will be No Mercy!_ I then tell her **Don't you worry I'll make things right just tell me her room number.** I say with a deathly cold but sympathetic voice. She replies **room 562 on the 5** **th** **floor** , then asks me **what are you planning?** I reply coolly **just a little Meeting with the brat is all.** I head to the elevator after helping her get up. After a little bit the elevator open's and I head down the hall and find her room. I summon Evilswarm Thanatos and tell him **When a woman with blonde hair and a yellow shirt enters this room, give her the scare of her life then return back to your card, if you do, I'll give you some treasure I have.** He nods his head and stays in the room. As I leave, I say **There's nothing wrong with a taste of what you paid for.** I head back to my room and get back to work. While I work, I use the eye of truth to see into the hero's perspective, _Marinette's perspective: I walk into Master Fu's Shop after the New Hero disappeared. Tikki talks to me saying_ _ **Marinette, are you sure we can't trust him? He did fight against and defeat the Akuma singlehandedly with from what the Victims stated laying a finger on her she was just instantly bound then defeated.**_ _I reply_ _ **but he can't be trusted he was dodging around my questions about himself while asserting he did our job near all for us, That means yes he is strong but we don't know his reasons.**_ _We hear a Voice behind us as we enter the shop,_ _ **Welcome Marinette and Tikki what brings you here?**_ _They turn around to see Master Fu guardian of the Miraculous's, I reply with_ _ **Have you not heard Something very odd happened in our battle**_ ** _today, we didn't fight the Akuma, it was defeated by this guy in Golden Knight armor! But the strangest part is, is that He beat the Akuma without fighting it but trapping it!_** _Master Fu looks deep in thought and says_ _ **We may have a Very Powerful ally with us or an extremely dangerous enemy.**_ _He continues with,_ _ **but I shouldn't continue for,**_ _With him looking directly into Marinette's eyes_ _ **It's rude to talk about someone who's listening.**_

 ** _With that Is the end of the 2_** ** _nd_** ** _Chapter but please submit your own Akuma's and Please give some critiques on my story so far. Yes, there will be ships but the Ships in general I won't discuss for that is still to be decided, but with that Nyx Dark Flames Inferno!_**

 ** _today, we didn't fight the Akuma, it was defeated by this guy in Golden Knight armor! But the strangest part is, is that He beat the Akuma without fighting it but trapping it!_** _Master Fu looks deep in thought and says_ _ **We may have a Very Powerful ally with us or an extremely dangerous enemy.**_ _He continues with,_ _ **but I shouldn't continue for,**_ _With him looking directly into Marinette's eyes_ _ **It's rude to talk about someone who's listening.**_

 ** _With that Is the end of the 2_** ** _nd_** ** _Chapter but please submit your own Akuma's and Please give some critiques on my story so far. Yes, there will be ships but the Ships in general I won't discuss for that is still to be decided, but with that Nyx Dark Flames Inferno!_**


End file.
